User talk:Gorgie
Welcome to my talk page! PLEASE sign your name before leaving me a message so I know who you are! Thanks!!! ~ Gorgie ~ Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' User:Gorgie page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 16:21, July 23, 2011 Fair Winds Welcome! Heya : ) Welcome to the wiki! Hope you'll have a great time. lol Just ask me or the other admins if you need anything. Fair winds, - Talk 17:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome I haven't seen you on this site before. Its awesome that more ppl are joining. Hope ye have a good time here :D Btw, found lost sword. Will Swordstealer 09:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Finally :D Well, you've finally joined the Wiki. I hope you enjoy editing and stuff. :P Capt Shruikan 21:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) hi OMG I did not know u had a wiki oh and good screen shot of me in ur bright blue clothing shot u got my good side lol Was it worth throwing 2/3 of ur Ripsaw Blade ? Congrats on dark idol in a chest btw did throwing those two away work a bit? Baron1800 19:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Definetely!! Lol just got Dagger Of the Dark Idol in a chest! Gorgie 19:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Gorgie Weapon edits Hey Gorgie, For the weapons, the skills and boosts are already listed in the stats section, we want to avoid having information listed mulitple times. If' there's something else to say about the weapon, that' great, but avoid repeating information that is already on the page. Thanks. NickyTalk Sorry! Gorgie 03:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Gorgie Behemoth Blade Hey Gorgie! I read about how you lost Behemoth Blade and I am so sorry for you That must be very depressing lol. The minute you get a legendary it's gone. During the reset week I lost dark black cotton trousers and a navy blue shirt. :( Good luck looting and cya around Captain Redhorn 01:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank ye for the kind words mate! Gorgie 14:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Gorgie hey i was just wondering how do you post you inventory like that i want to zoom in but i cant any tips or programs i should use (Deathreaper the Behemoth 23:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC)) Georgie i use paint too but it ends up woth a white back round see my profile picture for example lol het gorgie im in ur guild emerald regiment its peter hookpratt just stopping by to say hi Peter Hookpratt 19:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Loading editing page issues Seems a lot of people are having this issues lately. Try editing without logging into your account (as an anonymous user), or if you don't want to do that you could start anther account and see if you can edit that way. Or even try on another computer. Let me know if it works any of those ways. --''Dent Talk'' 19:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC)